Tudo menos férias!
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Com Dezembro, para muitos países vem o frio! O que os levam a procurar países mais quentes, conseqüência? Espanha se tornou um workholic, México perdeu a voz, Argentina está com crise de desmaios e Brasil com crise nervosa... São as temidas férias!
1. Capitulo 0  Introdução ao problema

Ola a todos!

POR FAVOR, antes que me matem, eu quero poder me explicar ;_;  
Aconteceram muitas, MUITAS, coisas comigo...Provas, vestibular, final de colegial, doença, nossa...tantas que eu mal consigo lembrar .''

Quis escrever esta fanfic, depois de um impulso tosco que tive, e então juntar o útil e agradável. Escrever uma fic cômica, mais simples, e mostrar que eu continuo viva ^^'

Estou com paginas e mais páginas de "sob a hipocrisia" para passar a limpo do meu caderno, e o mesmo vale para "Então, Beije-me"

Sei que é muito chato, mais peço a vocês um pouquinho mais de paciência .''

E como uma espécie de compensação pela minha demora, trago a vocês minha "Tudo menos... Ferias!" o/

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence, mais eu moro no mesmo mundo que eles o/

N/T:Está historia não tem qualquer ligação com algum país, povo ou armada existente...né?

Aviso:Humor, desespero, muito trabalho, distúrbio de personalidades e euforia, talvez (provavelmente Yaoi)

Esta historia não tem como objetivo ofender ninguém.

Alguns personagens vão parecer um tanto OCC, mais isso é conseqüência do verão, e portanto o foco e a graça da fic XD

Bem, é isso XD

Sinopse: Com Dezembro, para muitos países vem o frio! O que levam muitos a procurar países mais quentes, Conseqüência? Espanha se tornou um workholic, México perdeu a voz, Argentina está com crise de desmaios e Brasil com crise nervosa... São as temidas férias!

* * *

Era um dos piores invernos que a Europa já tinha visto! Simplesmente terrível!

Muitos turistas já preparavam suas coisas, e com suas reservas feitas, contavam os dia para poderem viajar

Ah...países mais quentes, que viam em dezembro quase como um sinônimo de verão!

Espanha e seu clima quente em plena Europa! México e suas praias paradisíacas! A diversidade de terrenos argentinos! A beleza continental do Brasil!

Dentre tantos outros países visados como pontos turísticos de inverno-verão!

Se só a beleza já não bastasse, todos povos extremamente alegres e receptivos, com grandes riquezas próprias, comidas divinas, um verdadeiro show de férias!

Claro que esses como outros países do sul se alegravam a receber tantas visitas, além de divulgarem sua cultura, seu orgulho, também moviam e ganhavam muito dinheiro com isso

Sim, pois o turismo era algo realmente muito lucrativo não?

Só que enquanto os países que enfrentavam o tenso inverso se alegravam com a perspectiva de suas viagens, os pais a serem visitados entrevam em frenesi.

Tudo tinha que estar perfeito, mais que perfeito, muito mais que absolutamente perfeito para mostrarem uma temnporada mais seu país ao mundo!

Qual era a conseqüência disso?

Espanha se tornou um workholic, por mais que romano grita-se, berra-se, pedi-se, implorasse! Antonio não parava de trabalhar! A cada instante do dia, a cada segundo! Mal dormia, e comia...MESMO QUE FOSSEM TOMATES! Romano estava ficando desesperando...

México, de tanto ensaio, gritaria e eventos a planejar, acabou sem voz! E seus brothers norte americanos por mais que tentassem não conseguiam entender suas estranhas mímicas!

Argentina, sempre tão forte e corajoso, já havia deixado seu estado de nervos ao contrario dos outros, parecia extremamente calmo, mas... A simples menção dos milhões de visitantes, de diversas partes do mundo em suas terras, fazia com que sua pressão cai-se e desfalecesse onde quer que esteja. Chile já não sabia o que fazer com seu vizinho, não era fácil segurar aquele grande loiro toda vez que caia! E não era nenhum tipo de empregado dele! Embora, não tinha coragem de deixá-lo cair.

Brasil estava irreconhecível, com terras de teor continental, tinha problemas de teor continentais! Não sabia se gritava, corria, chorava ou ria loucamente, encolhendo fazer ambos... AO MESMO TEMPO!  
Uruguai preocupado com seu irmão, havia pedido ajuda a Portugal para lidar com ele...mas...Mesmo a Irmã adotiva não conseguia compreender as incoerências ditas por sua ex-grande-colonia. Por quê? Bem digamos que elas não eram exatamente ditas em português...

Sim, havia chegado o verão, e o que esses países mais queriam em seu interior?

Que as 'águas de março' encerrassem o verão, trazendo assim suas vidas normais de volta, e com o bolso cheio!

Sim...Eram as temidas férias!

* * *

N/t²: Para fazer essa fic, me faltou muita, mais muita informação .'

Por mais que eu procurava, não achava praticamente nada, que me disesse quais eram os países mais 'badalados' para o verão, então escolhi alguns países que eu tenho certeza que estão nessa lista, (seja onde ela estiver) e são personagens que eu consigo lidar melhor

Caso alguém possa me ajudar, me fornecendo algumas informações, eu incluo mais países, e mudo a sinopse da fic.

Trarei esta fic o mais prontamente possível! Ò.ó afinal, estou em divida com vocês .'

Ps: nessa Fic, Portugal é uma mulher, com base uma das versões feitas por Himaruya, a de cabelo comprido, segue o link com a imagem.

h t t p : / / l a t i n a h e t a l i a . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

Juntem tudo e link, a imagem se encontra na data 18/11.

...Tem quase mais comentarios meus que fic...Me desculpem por isso ;_;


	2. Capitulo 1 Segurem o Espanha!

O capitulo "0" era mais uma introdução da historia XD

Agora vêm o cap 1 mesmo XD

Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence, mais eu moro no mesmo mundo que eles o/

N/T:Está historia não tem qualquer ligação com algum país, povo ou armada existente...né?

Aviso:Humor, desespero, muito trabalho, distúrbio de personalidades e euforia, talvez (provavelmente Yaoi)

Esta historia não tem como objetivo ofender ninguém.

Alguns personagens vão parecer um tanto OCC, mais isso é conseqüência do verão, e portanto o foco e a graça da fic XD

Bem, é isso XD

Sinopse: Com Dezembro, para muitos países vem o frio! O que levam muitos a procurar países mais quentes, Conseqüência? Espanha se tornou um workholic, México perdeu a voz, Argentina está com crise de desmaios e Brasil com crise nervosa... São as temidas férias!

* * *

Cap 2 – Segurem o Espanha!

Essa era uma das, ou se não a mais estranha situação que já viverá em sua vida.

Lovino estava de pé, em meio a uma sala de estar, encarando o moreno que atendia pelo país Espanha.  
Só que este não sorria, cochilava, falava de tomates, ou se esfregava nele e *******, como era o habitual, não...A situação era bem diferente disso.

Antonio estava se debatendo, sendo segurado a força, e com muito custo, por Francis e Gilbert, enquanto mal dizia os dois em espanhol.

O motivo disso? Seu queri...Digo, o idiota dos tomates havia se tornado um Workholic!

Ou seja, estava completamente viciado em trabalho.

_Ele, _viciado em trabalho!

Por mais que Romano gritasse, esperneasse, gostasse todo seu vocabulário de palavrões, o espanhol simplesmente continuava trabalhando!

Fazendo ligações, mexendo no Notebook, fazendo mais ligações, preenchendo papeladas, e ainda mais ligações!

E o pior, estava ignorando o italiano, c-o-m-p-l-e-t-a-m-e-n-t-e! Nunca antes na vida de Lovi, isso havia acontecido, nunca!

E não acabava por ai!

Já fazia três dias, três fud**** dias, que o maldito pervertido não dormia! Muito menos comia! Ele não queria comer nem mesmo sua preciosa paella, e...tomates...

ANTONIO NÂO QUERIA COMER TOMATES!

Para Lovino ele estava de frente para uma crise internacional! Que só envolvia ele e espanha...Mais ainda assim uma grande crise!

Droga, por mais que odiasse admitir, queria aquele maldito bastardo de volta... Ser chamado de "tomatito" , ser abraçado por aqueles braços tãaao...er...b-braços.

Telo em cim******* e ******* e muito de *********...

Dessa forma, não viu alternativa se não chamar os dois 'velhos amigos' do espanhol, com a esperança que o ajudassem

Não é preciso resaltar que quando disse, e sentia uma forte necessidade de se suicidar por ter dito em voz alta, que Antonio estava tão concentrado no trabalho que negava para seu italiano até mesmo se**, ambos vieram correndo, de fato nem deu tempo de desligar o telefone...

A França e a Alemanha ficavam tão perto assim?

Bem, e foi assim que chegaram nesta estranha cena...

Prússia havia imobilizado Antonio pelos ombros, forçando-o a olhar para o chão, e França, para desgosto de Itália do sul, segurava suas pernas.

-Mon petit amour, eu sei que o fim de ano é uma época de muito trabalho para você, mais agir assim não lhe ajudará em nada! E ainda...-Tirara um paninho de sabe-se-lá-da-onde, e secará algumas lagrimas -...chegar ao ponto de negar fazer o amour...

-...-

-Francis! EU sei que é terrível e tudo, mais não deixe de segura-lo!...Não que o Awesome eu não consiga segura-lo sozinho mas...DEIXE DE FRESCURA E SEGURE-O AGORA!

Ainda de cabeça baixa, Antonio tinha começado a se contorcer, com ainda mais afinco, quase se soltando, forçando Francis a largar sua encenação e voltar a seu agarre.

Lovino se aproximou da cena.

-An...tonio?

-...-

-Seu maldito..bastardo!

-...-

-MALDITO ESPANHOL PEDOFILO E PERVERTIDO!

-...-

-É mais awesome grave do que eu imaginei... -Sussurrou Prússia

Enquanto Lovino gritava para trazer Antonio de volta, uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis corria em direção a casa onde eles estavam, com uma mensagem em sua cabeça, motivo pela sua correria...

"Precisamos que chame papa Antonio o mais prontamente possível, e venha com ele e mama Lovino até a America latina!"

Porém assim que chegou a porta da casa...

-ALEJENSE DE MI AHORA!

-Ora Tonio, sabe muito bem que não entendemos uma única palavra do seu espa...

Abriu a porta, e graças a seus anos de navegações e explorações, conseguiu se abaixar a tempo, por que assim que a abriu, um enorme machado passou ao lado de sua cabeça.

-ONDE RAIOS ELE TIROU ESSE MACHADO AWESOME!

-CREEN QUE PUEDEN DETENER ESPAÑA?

-Você não nós deixa outra escolha que não essa mon mi...-Disse Francis soltando suas pernas, e ficando a sua frente – Acredite, eu nunca gostaria de ferir tãaao bela anatomia...Vai doer mais em mim do que em você...

E com seus dons franceses para Futebol, deu-lhe uma bicuda em no meio das pernas do espanhol, que em seguida cairá de joelhos no chão, ainda sendo sustentado por Prússia.

-Até meus awesome cinco metros sentiram essa dor – Trazia um mesclado de dor e pena por seu amigo em sua face.

-COM QUE DIREITO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO MALDITO FRANCÊS!

- Ora Pois! Que raios aconteceu aqui!-dizia a mulher enquanto se aproximava de Lovino

-Portugal!

-Eu vim trazer um aviso importante para vocês, mas... O que aconteceu com o Nii-san?

-França acabou de dar um awesome chute no awesome do Espanha.

-Isso eu vi, mas...!

Sua frase foi interrompida por...

Espanha se levantou de um golpe só.

-Acreditam que podem me deter com apenas isso? Lovino sempre o faz quando esta nervoso, sou imune a esses tipos de ataques!

-Mesmo acertando seu membro, consegue se levantar! –Francis tirou outro de seus 'paninhos mágicos' e começou a morder sua ponto – É realmente um homem incrível!

-FRANCIS, Não se dis...

Com um movimento gracioso, Antonio justara seus braços, se agachará, e se soltará de Prússia, e com um jogo de pernas se desviou da tentativa do francês em prende-lo de novo.

Tirou outros de seus enormes chamados do mesmo lugar místico que Francis tirava seus paninhos e o lançou em direção a parede, formando um grande buraco na mesma,correu em direção a este, e quando esteve sobre o mesmo, virou-se para seus telespectadores atônitos.

-Olé!

E saiu correndo.

Portugal foi o primeiro a recuperar a fala.

-Uruguai me ligou ... Disse para eu, Antonio e você Lovino irmos com urgência para a America latina...Mas...

Lovino olhou de Prússia e França, para Portugal, e depois para o buraco por onde o seu espanhol havia fugido.

O que levaria um latino a chamá-los? O que acontecera com os hispânicos?

E para onde Espanha havia fugido?

Suspirou em meio a um palavrão

Precisaria de férias para esquecer estas férias.

* * *

Muchas gracias pela compreensão Nina-osp, é dificil né? .  
pior que eu acho que nem terei ferias esse ano XD'''

Cap. 2 – Alguém ai entende mímica?


	3. Capitulo 2 Alguém ai entende mímica?

HAuHAUAHAU, gracias Schne Hissi!  
Sim, agora é a vez do nosso hermanito Mexicano o/

Se terá yaoi? AHUAHUAhA  
Sim, no cap anterior já teve insinuações, e isso só tende a 'piorar' XDD  
Nesse cap as indiretas de yaoi já são mais... Diretas XD

BrasilxArgentina? Uhm.. não sei  
Como costumo ler mais fanfics em espanhol, estou mais acostumada a ver ChileXArgentina, é o casal mais popular

Em espanhol, BraXArg nunca vi, só mesmo em português  
É mais comum ver BrasilXUruguai, afinal eles tem mais historia juntos.  
Uhm, eu vou ver, se conseguir encaixar.

E com vocês, o cap 3

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence, mais eu moro no mesmo mundo que eles o/

N/T:Está historia não tem qualquer ligação com algum país, povo ou armada existente...né?

Aviso:Humor, desespero, muito trabalho, distúrbio de personalidades e euforia, talvez (provavelmente Yaoi)

Esta historia não tem como objetivo ofender ninguém.

Alguns personagens vão parecer um tanto OCC, mais isso é conseqüência do verão, e portanto o foco e a graça da fic XD

Bem, é isso XD

Sinopse: Com Dezembro, para muitos países vem o frio! O que levam muitos a procurar países mais quentes, Conseqüência? Espanha se tornou um workholic, México perdeu a voz, Argentina está com crise de desmaios e Brasil com crise nervosa... São as temidas férias!

* * *

Cap 2 - Alguém ai entende mímica?

Era uma situação estranha.

Loiros e moreno.

Azuis, roxos e castanhos.

Eram pouquíssimas as vezes que os três passavam assim, tanto tempo juntos.

Porém não estavam conversando, ou contando as novidades, o motivo de estarem reunidos ali, na casa daquele que atendia por México, era exatamente por não poderem fazer isso, afinal, um deles havia perdido a voz.

O Levemente moreno, de cabelos castanhos e mesma cor de olhos, tentava pela décima vez explicar para seus meio-irmãos norte americanos o que havia lhe acontecido, sem sucesso.

-Já sei! –Exclamou o do meio, atendendo por Estados Unidos – Você está tentando dizer que ET's te abduziram, trocaram seu sangue por catchup e te devolveram a terra! Mas...isso não explica por que você perdeu a voz...

O castanho, e o outro loiro, de olhos arroxeados, Canadá encaram juntos Eua com uma clara expressão de "EH?", de onde ele tirava essas idéias?

México negou veemente com as duas mãos, e tentou recomeçar sua mímica.

Apontou um dedo para si mesmo.

-Blusa? – Arriscou Eua

-Acho que ele quis dizer "Eu"

O estadunidense encarou o canadense.

-Quem é você?

México bateu na sua testa com a palma de sua mão, expressando claramente um "Aff, que idiota".

-...Depois eu te explico...Vamos seguir México, Você?

-uhm...Algum amigo ET do Tony?

-Canadá.

-...

-Seu irmão..._gêmeo_.

-AHHHH claroooooo! Canadá! O que faz por aqui?

Os outros dois haviam ignorado o estadunidense e tentavam 'dialogar' entre si.

-Você...?

México acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça

-Hei! Não me ignorem!

-Então ajude – respirou fundo, aja paciência.

México apontou para a própria garganta.

-Ah...ta bom, mas não gosto disso...uhm...Quer que alguém te enforque?

México encarou Eua por um tempo, com uma expressão de descrença que apontava um "Quem pediria para ser enforcado?"

-...Voz?

O castanho acenou afirmativamente

-Eu voz...

-Isso não faz o menor sentido para mim, ainda acho que ele foi raptado por ET's, e agora quer ser enforcado.

O mexicano fez um gesto obsceno com uma mão

-HEEEY! Eu entendi isso!

Na expressão do moreno se lia um "Ah..que bom!"

-Chega vocês dois – suspirou resignado Canadá, como era possível? Um terço de um continente, que tinha apenas três, TRÊS paises, terem tantos problemas?

-alright mas foi ele que começou!

-aiai...

México apontou para o peito, fazendo uma expressão triste com a face, depois apontou para o céus, se aproximou dos EUA, e apontou para ele desgostoso*.

-Se você está insinuando algo sobre nossas fronteiras, pode esquecer!

-O.k...-Disse Canadá confuso – Essa nem eu entendi...Acho que vou ligar para pap...Digo Francis, é...ele é melhor quando se trata de mímica...(e de outras coisas...)

Assim dito, Canadá saiu da sala, deixando os dois norte americanos a sós, não antes de ouvir o comentário de seu irmão.

- Eu te disse que um dia essa sua comida apimentada ia te fazer mal

Não precisava ouvir a voz de México para saber que neste estante ele estava maldizendo internamente sobre hambúrgueres.

Pegou seu telefone e ligou para França, levemente ruborizado.

Porém não foi o Francês que esperava que atendeu, foi um de seus serviçais, dizendo que Francis havia saído correndo mais cedo para a Espanha.

Desligou, o que Francis estaria fazendo na casa de Antonio? Com certeza nada de bom... Com uma leve pontada no peito, ligou para Espanha, tinha o telefone de todas as nações Européias... Por... Via... Das duvidas.

Porém também não foi o Espanhol que atendeu, muito menos um empregado foi...

-Ve~~~ Ciao! Casa di Spagna-nii-san!

-Feliciano? – Romano até daria para entender mas...Feliciano?

-Quem é? Uma nação?

-s-sim Canadá...

-...Vee~?

-Cana...-Ia demorar muito até que o Italiano se lembra-se de sua existência, então...-Estados unidos!

-AH! Alfred! Não reconheci sua voz! Está um tanto baixa vee~~

-Uhm... Disseram-me que pap...França estava ai...

-Uhm...Não sei quando cheguei aqui a casa estava vazia, e tinha um buraco enoooooorme na parede...

-...parece ter sido feita por alguma arma formidável! –pode ouvir a voz alta de Alemanha ao fundo da ligação.

-Mais o que você quer com Francis Alfred?~~ que eu saiba ele já está junto com alguém...Ao norte...Do seu continente algo assim~~~ - O rosto de Canadá ficou completamente vermelho- N-não é para n-nada disso!

-uhmmmmm...Não vá deixar Inglaterra nervoso heeeim? Lele me da medo assim Vee~~~

-...-

-Bem, mais Romano me deixou um bilhete! Disse que iriam para a América Latina, se te disseram que França-nii-san estava aqui, creio que foi junto.

- Pode ser que Prússia também, ele sumiu hoje de manhã gritando algo sobre "nada de amor"... –Pode ouvir mais uma vez a voz alemã um tanto receosa, o que raios os três estariam fazendo? E com Romano?

-America Latina...uhm...Isso não ajuda muito...-Do México até o Chile a grande maioria era América latina, muito terreno para procurar...

- Vi Portugal mais cedo vindo para cá, devem estar então em algum lugar perto do Brasil.

-Uhm...-Ainda assim a América do sul era grande...Mais era melhor que nada. – Entendo... Thank you – e desligou.

Itália do norte desligou o telefone e observou como o loiro alto de olhos azuis, atendendo por Alemanha olhava fascinado para o buraco.

Um sorriso malicioso não pode deixar de se formar no rosto do italiano, estava na hora de averiguar se a cama de Espanha era tão macia quanto seu irmão sempre lhe dizia.

Na América do norte, Canadá voltava para sala, encontrando seu irmão, puxando as bochechas de México, enquanto este tentava impedir com as duas mãos e afastá-lo.

-O que vocês estão fazendo?

-Ele disse que eu era um consumista obeso! –disse Eua inflando as bochechas como uma criança, soltando o mexicano, que se ocupava em acariciar seu próprio rosto dolorido.

-...E como..._exatamente_ ele disse isso, se está mudo?

-...Eu não sei...

E eram nesses momentos, que Canadá se perguntava por que não havia nascido em outro continente.

- Oublie (esqueça), Veneziano disse que Francis, como também Espanha, Romano, e ao parecer Prússia forram para o sul daqui.

-Sul daqui?

-América do sul

-...-

-Copacabana, Amazônica, Petróleo...?

-AH! Claro! América do sul! Certo...

Tanto Canadá quanto México suspiraram resignados, se não lembrava nem de seu gêmeo ou meio irmão, por que há de lembrar seus primos?

-Então iremos para a América latina em prol de nossas férias!

México tossiu em um "ehem"

-Ah...E pela Saúde do México também

E assim os três norte americanos partiram em direção a América do sul, sem nem imaginar que encontrariam uma bagunça tão grande quanto uma tarde depois do carnaval numa rua de botecos.

Claro, Canadá, Estados Unidos da América e México não saíram antes de comerem, Maple Syrup, Hambúrguer e Chile, respectivamente.

* * *

Uma tentativa mímica de dizer a famosa frase " Pobre México, Tão longe do céu, e tãao perto dos Estados unidos"

Cap 3 - Quer parar de desmaiar?


	4. Capitulo 3 Quer parar de desmaiar?

Cap 3 - Quer parar de desmaiar?

Ao pisarem em terras entre Argentina-Brasil-Uruguai, Portugal foi gentilmente, agarrado pelo braço e arrastado, por um super-protetor Uruguai até Brasil, enquanto Romano, Prússia e França seguiam até Argentina.

Mais ao chegarem lá...

-Hola, que pasa?

Era...Mais uma vez...Uma situação estranha...

Os três estavam parados, na porta, e haviam sido atendido por Argentina que estava...Completamente...Normal!

-Er...-Começou Lovino hesitante- Uruguai 'nós ligou'... Disse que viéssemos por que você, Brasil e México estavam...Mal.

-Exatamente – Disse uma voz por traz do loiro de olhos azuis.

-Chile! Por que você os chamou? Eu te disse que estava perfeitamente bem!

-Fique quieto e deixe-o entrar – Chile, media estatura, olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos curtos e lisos apareceu ao lado da nação loira.

Argentina deu um passo para o lado permitindo a passagem dos três, sem antes sussurrar de forma que só ele, Chile e Romano ouvissem.

Si, pero no voy a llamarlo de mama...

Resultado, a face de romano lembrava os tomatitos de Espanha.

-O que eles fazem aqui? –disse Chile observando França e Prússia

-A Mon cher nós...-Mais nenhum dos dois chegou a escutar, por que logo...

-Bagagem, mala , seres inúteis que não tinham nada melhor para fazer, como quiser chamar – comentou Romano sem dar muita importância seguidos de sonoras "aaaaaah" de compreensão dos Latinos.

-Hey! Quem lhe deu direito de falar de minha Awesome pess...

POW

Fora interrompido por Argentina, que sem mais nem menos, perdeu os sentidos e quase foi ao chão, se não tivesse sido segurado, com muita dificuldade, pelo chileno.

-Me ajudem aquiii! – Disse o moreno tentando não ser esmagado pelo loiro – Se já olharam o mapa antes, ele não é necessariamente pequeno e leve!

E assim, os três, pois Chile proibiu terminantemente que França tocasse em _**um único**_ fio de cabelo de Martín, o levaram até o sofá.

-É por isso que resolvermos lhes chamar – O latino se sentou ao lado do outro – Acontece isso toda a vez que falamos algo sobre turismo, viagens, ou mesmo qualquer coisa, QUALQUER COISA, que seja estrangeira para ele...

Romano deu um soco na cabeça de Prússia.

-Hé? O que o Grande Awe

Mais um soco

-Essa sua gíria idiota é inglês, foi sua culpa estúpido bastardo!

-Heeee?

-uhmm...mate~...- O Argentino abriu os olhos, e se sentou no sofá.

- "Eu estou perfeitamente bem" – Repetiu sarcasticamente Chile

-... Foi só um desmaio a toa, nada que aflija meu grande ser – arrumou estilosamente o cabelo.

-A não? Sua falta de preocupação me assusta.

-Mas não tem com o que se...

-Sua pressão caiu...

-Normal, nessa época de mudanças de estações e...

-57 vezes! ISSO COM CERTEZA NÂO È NORMAL! Se fosse um humano normal já teria morrido...

-Mas eu não sou um humano normal!Sou...

- Um idiota anormal...

Os dois latinos se encararam desafiadores por um tempo.

-Er..bem...Mas mon...etario – Acrescentou Francis ao ver o olhar assassino de Itália do Sul e Chile - Isso aconteceu por causa da chegada do verão e...O que foi que eu disse?

E pela 58º vez, Argentina tinha caído duro, mais ao menos dessa vez, no sofá...

-...Verão também conta...-disse Chile respirando lentamente, engolindo poucas e boas que queria dizer ao Francês nesse momento.

-Maaaateeee~~~

Enquanto o de olhos azuis se mantinha inconsciente, os outros se sentaram ao seu redor para discutir esses "Problemas-da-época-que-não-podia-ser-pronunciada-" Chile explicava a situação.

-Todos os anos nós sempre recebemos muitos turistas com a chegada da nossa 'estação quente', mais por causa desse frio na casa de vocês, o número aumentou consideravelmente, e acarretou em alguns... Problemas... A maioria de nós conseguiu encarar bem, mas... Brasil, Argentina e México, os três maiores de nós latinos, não conseguiram...Isso muito bem...

Enquanto Chile explicava o que havia acontecido com cada um, França foi para outro cômodo, aparentemente a cozinha, para que pudesse fazer uma ligação, sem fazer com que o argentino desmaia-se de novo ...

-Hello? –disse uma voz meio nasal

-Oh! Mon cher! Pelo jeito as coisas estão bem ruim ai...

-Bloody hell frog! O que você quer? E o que quer dizer com "ai" Que eu saiba na sua casa também está muito... ATCH!...f-frio..

-Ah, sim, sim está, mais eu não estou na minha casa, estou na América do sul.

Uns instantes de silencio e...

-NÂO ME DIGA QUE TE PRENDERRAM DE NOVO POR ASSEDIAR ALGUEM EM...

-non, non,non! Chere!

-EU NÂO VOU TE AJUDAR DESSA VEZ MALDITO!..ATCHH!..P-PENSA-SE NISSO ANTES DE FAZE-lO!

E antes que pudesse se defender, Francis pode ouvir uma voz mergulhada em mau humor ao fundo da linha.

-M-M-AALDIÇÂO ARTIE! Já não é ruim o SUFICINTE a p**** do frio que faz aqui, e você fica gritando só para...PEORAR MINHA DOR DE CABEÇA MALDITAAA!

E uma terceira voz...

-Cale-a-boca Escócia! Sua voz também não é nenhum passarinho, VOCÊ TAMBÈM ESTÁ GRITANDO! Atch

Francis já estava aderindo a essa dor de cabeça, apesar de meio metro de distancia do aparelho, podia entender P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A-M-E-N-T-E o que dizi...Berravam os britânicos.

Deixou o celular sobre uma mesinha que achou, e foi ver a situação na sala, que era a seguinte:

Prússia jazia amarrada e amordaçada sob os pés de Lovino, e Argentina estava sentado, embora ainda inconsciente.

-Mas o que... _observou o rosto de seu amigo, que silenciosamente lhe pedia ajuda.

-Ele não sabe ficar 5 min sem falar essa gíria idiota – Lovino respondeu a pergunta inacabada.

-...Então resolvemos, calar-lo – Continuou Chile, apontando para um enrolado de cordas em seu colo.

-Ah...C-Claro...-Esses dois juntos podiam ser muito assustadores, pensava internamente o francês.

E o Argentino voltava lentamente a recobrar os sentidos.

-...Eu cai de novo? – pós a mão na cabeça.

-Sim, pela 72º vez!

-Ah...¿En serio?

-Sim...

Para o bem de sua própria saúde, achou que estava melhor com os irmãos-britanicos do que com os dois neolatinos.

-Er eu vou...voltar para o telefon...

E pela 73º vez...

-QUER PARAR DE DESMAIAAAAAR! – O chileno balançava irritado o outro pelos ombros.

Romano fuzilou França com o olhar.

Ao ver, "telefone" não era necessariamente uma invenção Argentina...

-Eu vou é...- Envolta de lovino se formava uma aura mafio-maligna – É...Tchau

Com certeza, COM CERTEZA, um bando de Britânicos gritando no seu ouvido era melhor do que ser chutado, amarrado e amordaçado por um Italiano.

E aos pés do italiano em questão, uma awesome lagrima escorria pela face de Gilbert, abandonado por seu melhor amigo.

De volta ao aparelho não-argentino

Eles haviam começado a discutir entre si, ignorando totalmente o francês ao telefone, até que enfim, uma alma generosa, e que falava, falava! Lhe deu atenção.

-Gales falando, o que ouve França?

-Ah...Gales...Ola, eu queria pedir uma ajuda a vocês...

-Como pode...Ouvir, ou ânimos aqui não estão muito bons, não dá para Artie ir te ajudar em qualquer prisão latina que você esteja por assediar algu...

-Eu não fui preso por assedio!

-...Serio?

- Mais é claro mon cher! O que acha que eu sou? –dizia teatralmente – Algum Assediador barato?

-...Na verdade...

-Não responda!

-Alright...-Respirou profundamente, paciência, muuuita paciência, que os ensinamentos célticos os ajudassem a não desligar o telefone na cara de um francês assediador e não esmura-se seus irmãos barulhentos...sim, por que ao menos, AO MENOS ,ele tinha que ser calmo...Não é?

-O que você quer então Francis?

-Ah sim, claro, Espanha!

- Você quer assediar Espanha?

-NÃO!...Pensando bem...

-Aff, tchau...

-Não! Espera! Preciso que vocês me ajudem a achar o Espanha!

E após a explicação.

-Entendi mas...Por que deveríamos te ajudar?

-Por que nii-san esta pedindo com muito amour~~?

-...-

-E...onde quer que ele esteja, deve estar fazendo ...calor? Por que ele não gosta do frio?

-Alguém disse calor? –Ouviu a voz de Escócia, que pelo jeito arrematara o celular de seu irmão – Nós vamos, nós vamos!

-Hey! Cócia! Onde está seu orgulho? –Lhe reaprendia Irlanda do norte.

-Espero que em algum lugar quente! Vamos Gales! Você explica no caminho! – e desligou.

É, na Europa estava realmente muito, mais muito frio.

França achou que já era seguro voltar para sala, e neste exato momento...

PUUUM

A porta foi derrubada, dando lugar a uma agitada portuguesa, e um alto, levemente moreno de olhos verdes, brasileiro, apoiado no ombro da mais velha, enquanto balbuciava palavras sem sentido, e com olhar sem foco.

-Portugal!

E Argentina de novo

-Ah! Não agüento mais isso! –Chile dava pequenos socos impacientes na própria cabeça.

-Huuhm! huuuhmm huuuuummm Awehahmsome Haahh! (PORTUGAL! PRENDERAM MINHA AWESOME PESSOA!ME AJUDE!)

-Mon dieu, hoje esta sendo um dia muito estranho...

-Algum de vocês sabe alguma língua indígena? –Portugal sacudia freneticamente Brasil enquanto falava, o qual estava começando a espumar pela boca... - Eu não entendo absolutamente nadaa!

Enquanto isso em algum lugar entre a América Central e Sul.

-Ok, ok, ok posso entender da roupa, do chapéu ...Mais precisava mesmo do bigode?

Sim, era uma situação muito estranha...

* * *

Cap 4 – Não estou te entendendo!


	5. Capitulo 4 Não estou te entendendo!

Tudo menos férias! Voltou o/

Gracis, Danke, Arigatou, Thanks, Obrigado a todos que me escreveram **Reviews,** de verdade! *-*

Principalmente a Lyssia-san, deusa da comedia em estilo normal? Céus isso fez tão bem ao meu ego ferido! Muito obrigado *-*

Foi muito especial para mim, fez eu ganhar meu dia *-*~

Então, a fic /o/

* * *

– Não estou te entendendo!-

-Portugal... Se você continuar sacudindo-o assim, só ira piorar a situação... – Uruguai, um loiro de óculos entrava pela porta recém derrubada, trazia uma das lentes oculares quebrada, e pareciam faltar-lhe algumas estrelinhas.

-Vocês _tinham que_ chegar quebrando a porta? – sentenciou Chile.

-Que seja! Eu não entendo nadinha do que ele esta balbuciando! Esta falando alguma coisa de Tupã, Tupã, afinal quem é Tupã*?

-Você tentou perguntar para ele mon chere?

-É completamente impossível! Não entendo nada de indígena, e você sabe! Ele começou a falar essas coisas do nada...

-.-.-.-.-

Uruguai tinha acabado de levar a portuguesa para Brasília para ver o que acontecia com o brasileiro. Assim que adentraram em sua casa, o encontraram na sala, com a cabeça baixa, sustentada pelas duas mãos, cujos cotovelos estavam apoiados numa mesa de centro.

Os dois se aproximaram lentamente.

-Pirrä ympyrä~~ Piirrä ympyrä~~ - Resmungava o brasileiro.

-B-brasil...Eu trouxe Portugal...

- Piirrä ympyrä~~

-Brasil?...

-Piirrä ympyrä~~~~

O brasileiro tremia ligeralmente e parecia ter dificuldade para respirar.

A européia, cansada de esperar uma resposta, virou o rosto do tropical a força.

Seus olhos estavam chorosos e parecia um pouco tonto.

**-**Monet ihmiset ...

- O que ele está falando Uruguai?

-Não tenho certeza...Mas já faz algum tempo que está assim – o Uruguaio se aproximou do brasileiro e acariciou seus cabelos para tentar acalmar-lo. O brasileiro tinha desatado a chorar como uma criançinha pequena.

-H-h-haluan vain vähän r-rauhaa! CANHEMAAAA*! -Gritou o brasileiro, e de um pulo, saiu correndo casa afora, arrastando consigo o outro latino, que havia agarrado ao seu pescoço para não cair –Cyyyyyyyy*!

-Oh céus...É pior do que eu pensei – A portuguesa acompanhava com o olhar como o brasileiro corria, gritava, chorava e ria! Tudo ao mesmo tempo, de uma forma assustadora, sacudindo os braços freneticamente, enquanto estrelinhas uruguaias voavam por toda parte.

-Goooitacá*!

Portugal foi atrás do moreno, e o agarrou pela gola da blusa, para impedir que continuasse com este estardalhaço.

O brasileiro parou, como se tivesse se acalmado, talvez pelo fato de quase ter sido enforcado pela gola da blusa, e se virou para a portuguesa. Uruguai aproveitou a chance para se soltar, e meio cambaleante tentou juntar suas estrelinhas.

-S-são...

-Isso...muito bem...-Falava como se uma criança se trata-se – Continue falando em português...

-m-m-uitas...- Se soltou do agarre da portuguesa e foi sua vez de tomar-la pela gola, porém sem fazer força – Muitas... Mnogie lyudi...MUITAS LINGUAS DIFERENETS NA MINHA CABEÇAAAAAAAAAAA!

E se pos a chorar e rir freneticamente no ombro da caucasiana.

Sendo assim, os dois acharam melhor trazê-lo para junto dos outros, afinal, nenhum dos dois entendi o que ele estava falando.

-.-.-.-.-

-É por isso que, algum de vocês sabe falar indígena? É o que acreditamos que ele está falando...

O Argentina recobrava a consciência lentamente.

- O que eu pedi? – masageava a cabeça enquanto olhava para todos os presentes.

Chile se adiantou, e deu um belo de um soco na cabeça loiro.

-OYE! Que hice yo?

-Não é o que você fez, e sim o que não DEIXA de fazer! – Se adiantou novamente, e tampou as orelhas do outro latino para que ele não escutasse o resto, embora a resistência do mesmo – O Paraguai tem indígena como uma língua oficial,creio ser o guarani, o melhor seria vocês irem até ele.

- Que hace Chile! Me solta!

-Ele também está ajeitando tudo para o final do ano, mais não ficou com desse jeito problemático.

E assim que o argentino conseguiu se soltar...

- XE* TUPÃ!

...Desmaiou.

-OTIMO! Agora toda vez que o Brasil abrir a boca, a Argentina vai desmaiar, PRONTO! Está feita a minha vida!– Chile escondeu o rosto entre as mãos inconformado.

-Oye – Uruguai deu alguns passo à frente se aproximando dos latinos e do italiano, quase pisando em Prússia, que ainda resmungava inutilmente – O futebol... É uma invenção inglesa não é? Quero dizer...Ele não pode ouvir nenhuma palavra estrangeira ...não é?...

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a nação argentina, e dela para a brasileira que a esta altura estava fazendo circulinhos com o dedo no chão.

E agora...O que seria da América Latina?

A tensão era tanta que, Francis nem ao menos notará que seu celular vibrava, indicando uma ligação dos britânicos.

Era toda uma situação, extremamente estranha...

E em algum lugar do Paraguai...

Canadá, México e um sujeito com um grande sombreiro seguiam de carro até a Argentina.

-Por que eu tenho que usar essa roupa? - Se queixava o ser com o sombreiro, tinha olhos azuis claros, e um grande bigode negro.

México tentava abafar uma risada, recebendo um olhar assassino do outro "mexicano".

-Alfred, não é minha culpa que você arranjou encrenca com mais da metade do mundo.

-NÃO É MINHA CULPA TAMBÉM! A culpa é do Austrália...

- Você REALMENTE acredita nisso? – suspirou cansado seu irmão, que agora nem de longe parecia ser gêmeo.

-Claro! Eu sou um hero! E heróis estão sempre certos!

- Alright...Mais como eu não queria ser atacado no caminho para cá, é melhor o senhor "hero" usar um bigode.

-Nunca acreditaram nisso...

-Chegamos até aqui não? E outra, 33% da sua população falam Espanhol, você pode improvisar alguma coisa.

E enquanto o estadunidense seguia reclamando, quatro europeus chegavam ao Brasil.

-Certo...De acordo com o GPS que eu instalei naquele patife, estão na casa do Argentina..

-Você instalou um...GPS NELE?

Era uma situação...muito estranha...

* * *

* Deus dos Deuses do panteão Brasileiro. Sim nós tem uma mitologia ;]

* "Fugir" em Tupi Guarani

* "Mãe" em Tupi Guarani

* Povo que não se fixa em um lugar só, nômades em Tupi Guarani

*"Meu" em Tupi Guarani

Foi à criação deste capitulo que me inspirou escrever "PT BR Português Brasil"

Se vocês a lerem, entenderam o porquê XDD

/o/

Próximo cap: Juntando problemas!


End file.
